Lost Poetry
by Kenshinin
Summary: A collection of poems found after the epic battle between Vash and Knives. PG-13 for later chapters. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun. (it goes here because I couldn't re-upload my disclaimer)
1. Vash the Stampede

What am I?  
To kill such as I have...  
Me, the lover of peace of mind.  
Of all the people...  
For all his lies, he still survives.  
But he won't live.  
Because he hasn't lived as I have lived.  
He hasn't experienced what true love is.  
How could he know?  
The belief of killing to save is unbearable...  
I've stayed true to my word, all but once.  
In that very instant when I slayed him,  
Legato.  
No one could understand how hard that was for me.  
No one could tell me how to feel...  
I had broken my oath.  
All because of him...  
My brother.  
Dammit.  
Of all the people to go bad.  
I suffer eternal pain because of him.  
The sibling who'd rather kill than protect.  
The very same who killed the spider to save the butterfly.  
He's wrong.  
He's always been wrong.  
You can always save both, as long as you're careful.  
But it is his anger which caused me to shoot the Fifth Moon.  
Now, my friend is dead.  
The monk I met in the desert.  
The orphan.  
The hunter of peace, like I am.  
Chasing the mayfly that is love.  
Now, here I stand, facing the man who kills to save.  
Manslaughter.  
Murderer.  
I'll teach you the true meaning of love and peace.  
For you don't understand what Rem was trying to teach  
So very long ago... 


	2. Nicholas D Wolfwood

NOTE: The previous poem was Vash's POV. Here's the next one:  
  
Poem 2: Paradise Priest (POV: Nicholas D. Wolfwood)  
  
I was dead.  
I knew it from the very start.  
Meeting the legendary bounty and befriending him?  
It was impervious.  
That man could trouble you for days and he could still make you laugh.  
Hmph.  
Fat load of good a few drinks did him.  
Although, I don't blame him.  
He was heartbroken - you could see it in his eyes.  
Never have I seen a man that sad.  
Except for me.  
Looking in the mirror and knowing  
That those little orphans were the only thing that made me live my life,  
And dream my dreams,  
and fight my battles.  
Sure, Vash was trouble, but he was also loyal.  
Loyal to whoever taught him his crazy ideals.  
Whatever drove him was fine with me.  
As long as I saw the man.  
As long as I could see what he really was.  
But I died.  
I missed out on the chance to tell him I'm sorry.  
And yet I don't blame him.  
He didn't pull the trigger.  
I did.  
The moment I pulled my first gun trigger was the day my fate was sealed.  
I knew it.  
From the very start.  
So, were the orphans my only motive?  
No.  
Millie was my motive.  
Millie Thompson believed in me.  
She helped me at all times.  
And I failed her.  
I let her down.  
It's all because of me, not Vash.  
Vash was the good guy in all of this.  
I was putting him down,  
insulting his ideals,  
and trying to teach him something new.  
Damn.  
I really screwed up.  
I didn't even get the chance to tell her goodbye.  
I just died.  
It's funny... how forgotten skeletons in your closet jump out at you at the least expected time,  
and rip open your throat.  
Funny... how unexpected circumstances lead to death.  
Funny how I kept a gun in the shape of Christ's deathbed.  
Funny how this mysterious cat keeps popping up out of nowhere.  
It's all a joke, isn't it, Vash the Stampede?  
But no matter.  
I'm in Heaven.  
I'm now living in paradise.  
A world where people don't kill,  
or steal,  
or lie.  
My duty is now over, Vash.  
It's your turn now.  
Carry on my torch.  
Light the fires of my past,  
and wash them away.  
You're my salvation, Millie.  
Save me...  
Save me from a death in vain.  
Please... 


	3. Legato and Knives

Legolas, Legato, Legolas (obviously Legato's POV)  
  
Broken man.  
Heartfelt man.  
One who has no heart.  
One who has no sense of passion.  
One with no will power.  
One who has no control over his actions.  
One who is being controlled to control the Stampede.  
One... I am one.  
Terrible are my wounds that burn my body.  
Why me?  
Why not someone else?  
You chose to make me suffer...  
All for that man.  
The Humanoid Typhoon.  
Well, I've had it.  
I've done enough for you.  
On the top of the mountain, I offer my soul...  
Offer my soul to the Typhoon.  
He broke his promise.  
My job was done.  
Now, I am dead.  
I can finally rest in deadly, sinful peace...  
  
Butcher Knives (Knives' POV)  
  
Slaughter!  
Bloody murder!  
Kill to protect.  
Protect or kill.  
Live or die.  
Die or live.  
Vash or Knives.  
That's how different we are.  
Vash...  
What the hell were you thinking?  
I gave you a chance.  
I gave you that chance so long ago.  
I wanted you to learn that we are not human.  
We are not human born.  
We are natural parts of the world.  
And you continue to guard these humans  
Who would've otherwise treated you horribly?  
Bastard.  
Filty, stinking bastard!  
But I suppose that's my fault, huh?  
Not living under you...  
I made my own decisions.  
You couldn't dare choose for me.  
I was alone.  
Alone and cold.  
You abandoned me, all because of what I did.  
Is that how you want to play, brother?  
Is that it?  
Fine...  
We shall fight.  
The best of the Angel Arms will survive.  
Now, see what your ideals have cost you!  
Murder!  
Blood!  
Chaos!  
Me... 


	4. Eden

A/N: I know you guys were expecting a Meryl poem now, but I got this idea while listening to the song 'Eden' from the Trigun OST. So, here is my next poem, found ten days after Wolfwood's death.  
  
Eden (Vash, Meryl, Millie, and Wolfwood POV)  
  
Notes: (V) = Vash, (W) = Wolfwood, (Me) = Meryl, (Mil) = Millie  
  
What would it be like?  
To live in such a place that I talk about...  
A world of love and peace.  
A world where guns were non-existant...  
A world of no violence.  
Such a place is heaven to me...  
Such beautiful bliss...  
  
Man, I really screwed up.  
I could've believed in Vash instead of stopping him.  
I was a burden to his ideas.  
He was right the whole time, and I was oblivious to it.  
His words were on deaf ears.  
Maybe his world could exist...  
Maybe, from my place in Heaven,  
I can make the world that Vash only dreams about.  
I'll make you proud, Vash.  
You were kinda my savior.  
It's time I returned the favor.  
It's time I showed my gratitude.  
I'll show you, Vash,  
That your advice was not on deaf ears.  
  
Oh, Vash...  
You go through so much trouble,  
And so much pain,  
And so much agony,  
And for what?  
One world of peace?  
There are other planets out there, Vash.  
Gunsmoke may live in bliss, but the others won't.  
You can't save these lives...  
But still...  
You have such big dreams.  
You just have to live up to them.  
All you have to do is ask me.  
I lived up to my own dreams.  
No one believed I could become so much as a salon manager,  
And look at me now.  
I'm the insurance company representatives for Vash the Stampede.  
I proved my family and friends wrong.  
Now, you should prove your own family and friends wrong.  
You have all you need, Vash...  
Me.  
  
Vash...  
You couldn't save Wolfwood...  
Everyone knows you couldn't.  
So what did you do?  
You mourned.  
You mourned, probably for the first time in your life.  
That's what makes you human, Vash the Stampede.  
Your feelings keep you sane, and civilized.  
Your feelings save you when you are down.  
Your feelings are what saved everyone else around you.  
You're a good man, Vash the Stampede.  
Prove it, now.  
Show us how you can make Gunsmoke a better place.  
Show us, Humanoid Typhoon...  
Show us...  
  
So, this world...  
This world I wish to create...  
It will have flowers in the gardens, always being watered each day.  
It will have houses made of the finest materials.  
It will have mountains of love, and not one bit of fighting.  
Everyone will live in happiness.  
Everyone will greet each other each day,  
And ask how the family is.  
(W)Wishful thinking, Vash.  
(Me)You can make it, Vash.  
(Mil)Prove to us, Vash, that you can do this.  
(V)The world will be saved from all hell's eternity.  
We shall live in peace forever...  
The gardens will always be fresh with life,  
And everyone will love their neighbor.  
(W)That's right, Vash. Keep holding on to hope, and we can do it!  
(V)And the girls and Wolfwood will be there...  
Always with me.  
Always showing me the way to the light.  
(Me)Always, Vash. We are always with you.  
(Mil)We believe in you, Vash.  
(V)And this place...  
(Me)This place...  
(Mil)This place...  
(W)This place...  
It shall be called...  
Eden. 


	5. Love and Peace Forever More

Eh, it's been a while since I've had anything to write about. But, I've finally found another freestyle poem to write! This one is based on Vash's original objective to spread love and peace, and where he went wrong in killing Legato. Here's his tragic poem, left on the ground near Legato's body immediatly after he was shot by Vash.  
  
Trigun Poetry: Love and Peace Forever More... (Vash's POV)  
  
I...  
I wanted a wonderful world.  
A happy place full of equality and self-respect for everyone.  
A beautiful place, full of shining red roses and daisies as nice as anyone.  
But...  
Something went wrong.  
Admist the flowers of love, a hated devil plant emerged.  
Beyond any imagination of love...  
He came, existed, for one purpose.  
That purpose... was the cause of death.  
Like the devil himself, he rose up beyond us.  
He traded his soul to the devil...  
And got power in exchange.  
Nothing stopped his ascent.  
No one dared step up.  
They all let it go on...  
Blaming an innocent man for deeds he dare not commit.  
I'm not to blame.  
Or maybe I am.  
The truth is hidden from me now.  
Whatever has caused the death of my garden  
Of love and peace...  
It is not me to blame.  
One and the same...  
The devil's knives.  
Seeking destruction of the world...  
I was to blame again.  
But I dare not look back.  
For I know that I can still bring love and peace  
If only I try.  
If only I believe that I can bring love to the world.  
If only I believe that peace can be brought.  
But I must be swift.  
I, alone, shall face the Devil.  
If I fail...  
Everything dies.  
I will tend to my garden and all its wonders...  
And I shall protect it, no matter what the cost.  
Here, next to me...  
Is the proof.  
If you do not work for me,  
You work for the Devil,  
And thus, thou are my enemy.  
A voice must be heard,  
A voice must be charged,  
A voice must be sent,  
A voice must be silenced.  
If that voice is to be mine...  
Then my voice shall sing to the Devil.  
My voice will end his darkest bass line.  
He shall not pass my walls...  
He shall not pass my fence  
Of love and peace...  
Forever more will I sing.  
  
Eh... I got to get a little Millie poem going about pudding. Until then! 


	6. Mixed Emotions

Time for some comedy thrown into the mix! Here are Meryl and Millie's poems, found in their offices after they started going after Vash the Stampede. The first one goes to Ms. Pudding!  
  
Pudding Forever! (Millie's POV)  
  
Pudding is so good!  
You can think of pudding as many things...  
Like the feeling you get when you fall in love;  
The person you are in love with;  
Your personal hatred that eats at your mind  
Inside your heart;  
The feeling of warmth you get  
When a friend compliments you;  
It's a wonderful feeling, this 'pudding'.  
Everyone has a bit of pudding inside themselves  
And at some point, they discover it;  
Either through a good deed,  
Or a bad day,  
Or just something that happens that you wish never did.  
Each and every person feels pudding inside them...  
Everyone...  
But, no matter how hard you look at it...  
Pudding STILL tastes good, no matter how rotten the outside!  
  
Short but sweet, right? Here's Meryl's.  
  
Container (Meryl's POV)  
  
Containers...  
A way of keeping things in.  
A means of keeping things from escaping.  
Jars, books, steel doors;  
Whatever you want to use...  
Just to hide that thing or things.  
But sometimes...  
You let the container  
Hold your thing  
For much too long.  
And just when you think that you can't hold on anymore,  
When you just want to let it out...  
He leaves you.  
Then, what do you do?  
You've got to let it out,  
No matter how painful.  
So how do you?  
Do you just throw it back in the container,  
And keep it there?  
Or... do you do something else?  
Write a poem;  
Teach the young;  
Respect your elders?  
Is there a trick to these containers?  
Is there a way to stop these emotions?  
As long as we are human...  
I suppose there isn't.  
Besides...  
Gunracks are the last type of container  
I wish to use...  
For my emotions, at least.  
  
I'm so glad you guys like my poems! I'm just writing down whatever comes to mind. I'm picking up more ideas, too, so don't expect this file to close anytime soon! 


	7. The Blood of an Angel

Watching the episode "Diablo" again made me realize just why I wanted to write this poem. This poem was supposedly left inside the brown paper bag Legato left on the bench during the episode.  
  
El Diablo (Legato POV)  
  
Do you know what I am?  
Do you... Vash?  
I am the blood boiler that will pop the top off your head,  
And spin you round and round and round...  
Till your knees buckle over,  
And you puke your heart out.  
I am your mass murderer side,  
The one who will bring about your downfall,  
The one who will slum your ascent to this so-called  
"Love and Peace."  
Ignorant fool.  
You do not realize what I am.  
You do not believe in the danger that you truly are,  
To yourself,  
And to others.  
Nothing can change that.  
Nothing will burn my flesh, or my desire,  
Or my triumph over you!  
Through and through, my dear Stampede,  
You are the enemy,  
My one true purpose for living,  
And the most pathetic creature on the planet Gunsmoke.  
I will not let your destiny  
Stand in the way  
Of my fate.  
You will fall under my command...  
You will pale before your one true power...  
It is him... and me...  
And I.  
Us.  
Do you get it, Vash?  
Do you understand yourself,  
And me,  
And him?  
Do you realize your passion is wasted  
On a bunch of half-witted humans  
Who want you dead?!  
DO YOU GET IT??  
I am the devil in your eyes,  
The blood and my bones,  
The fire in one eye,  
The ice in the other.  
So you see, Vash the Stampede...  
I am your devil-kin.  
I am... Diablo.  
El... Diablo...  
  
And now, a little something inspired from "Little Arcadia".  
  
The Test (Vash and Meryl POV, begins with Vash)  
  
Do not be afraid.  
I will have no need to harm you,  
Or destroy you,  
Or cause you bloodshed,  
In any way...  
I am said to be called a Typhoon...  
The first ever humanoid natural disaster.  
What did I do to deserve that?  
I've been trying to make my life worth something...  
And I've succeeded, for the most part.  
But...  
Sometimes I feel... like it's...  
Not over yet.  
Sometimes... I realize...  
The test is only... beginning...  
  
(Meryl)  
The bond of a man and his son,  
No matter how faded it is,  
Can never be broken.  
It is that which fades the broken and beaten path  
Of death and destruction.  
Nothing can ever change that, no matter what.  
Nothing can ever destroy  
What we love most.  
But... if that were possible...  
Would it be a good thing?  
To break someone's heart?  
To love, and to live, and to die...  
For nothing?  
Sometimes, I wonder what is happening  
In our lives...  
Sometimes, I wonder what horrors he has seen,  
Or what danger he has lived through,  
Or what powers he possesses.  
Sometimes, I can't believe he is the Stampede.  
And sometimes, it's so clear to me  
That I just can't stand it anymore.  
This never-ending cycle of love and death  
And destruction...  
That, at least, will never end.  
For me... it's a sign.  
A sign that Vash the Stampede  
Is a true angel, arrived from Heaven...  
To save us. 


End file.
